the Second Star to the Right
by roses for marianne
Summary: It's been two years without Peter Pan. Wendy is almost thirteen and will be considered an adult to Peter Pan, but he won't let it happen. He plans to take the Darlings back to Neverland before he loses her, but a certain pirate is back and improved. HIATUS. I don't have any more inspiration to continue. Sorry. I know how you feel, but I just can't do it anymore.
1. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Peter Pan series belong to its respectful owner(s). If I did own it, Peter and Wendy would have been happily together in Neverland and Jane and Maggie would be taking dirt naps.**

The Darlings returned to their home. They reunited with their family, who were happy to see them again. After, Michael and John fell asleep and Wendy was saying goodbye to her dearest Peter Pan. Now they had strong romantic feelings towards each other, but hadn't the gull to say anything.

Especially Peter Pan.

He liked staying as a young boy forever and he thought that accepting and finding love was grown-up and he wanted to stay a boy forever. But he thought to say something before they part, he just … didn't know the right words. "I love you." seemed too cheesy. Plus it might scare her away. He didn't want to do that now. Especially after all they've gone through, he might ruin their friendship. But he just had to let her know, but he had to have some hope that she liked him as well.

"Well, this is goodbye."

Wendy had her head facing the floor with sadness. She truly wanted to stay with him and the Lost Boys forever, but she had other people to love. Not romantic-like, of course. Those feelings resided in Peter, but feelings towards family. After meeting Peter Pan and falling in love with him, Wendy was beginning to question if she'd ever love another boy again.

"Yes. Goodbye, Peter."

She needed to say something. Anything. Anything to give Peter a hint that she has romantic feelings for him. But she was afraid at the same time she was desperate. She knew that he hated growing up, so she might ruin their friendship. Maybe just a tiny whisper.

"Goodbye. Wendy."

Peter Pan started to ascend to the skies above and fly away with his companion who had finally gotten over her jealousy of Wendy, Tinkerbell, until …

"_I like you."_

Peter Pan stopped, stopping a confused Tinkerbell in return. The sound was faint. So faint that he could barely hear it or make out the voice that said it. He turned around to Wendy, who acted like he had said it.

"Wendy, did you say something?" Wendy shrugged.

"I didn't say anything Peter. I thought you said something."

Peter Pan shrugged and started off again, when the strange sound came back. And this time, a bit louder, but not much.

"_I like you."_

He recognized the sound sounded romantic, as if someone was saying "I love you." but was shy in saying it. Yet, he still couldn't make out the words. Peter Pan stopped and turned to Wendy again.

"Now, I know you said something, Wendy. Don't act like you didn't say something. Now, what did you say?"

Tinkerbell was as confused as Peter. She absolutely had no idea to what was going on. Being a small fairy, she could hear better than Peter, but the sound being so faint, she couldn't recognize the voice, but could make out two words. I and you. She just couldn't figure out what was between.

Wendy, on the other hand, was still acting like she didn't say anything.

"I didn't say anything, Peter. Are you messing with me?"

Peter had a serious expression on his face, completely sure that it was her that said something. After watching her very convincing act, he let it go and started to ascend again with Tinkerbell. Wendy was getting worried. She had to do something. If only … She held in her breath. She couldn't hold it in. He was going to know she liked him whether he liked it or not. She didn't want to regret it later in her life.

"I LIKE YOU!"

Now that, he heard. In fact, the sound was so loud, it was starting to wake the neighbors. Peter had to leave and leave soon before someone else caught wind of him. But he didn't care. A large grin appeared on the young ginger's face, extending from ear to ear. He finally had confirmation. He turned around, wearing his grin openly.

Wendy was ecstatic. He hadn't drawn away from her! In fact, she was sure he felt the same way about her.

"So, … Wendy … do you … still want … that kiss? You know, for … sewing my shadow?"

Wendy smiled. He had remembered that she wanted a kiss in return for sewing his shadow back to him. But she shook her head.

"Peter, there's no need. You've already paid me back."

Peter became confused again.

"HUH?"

Wendy giggled.

"My brothers and I had a wonderful time with you. Thanks for taking us to Neverland."

Peter blushed. Something he hadn't done in a really long time.

"Anytime. It's too bad you three have to stay here and grow up." He shuddered. "Whenever you need to come visit Neverland, just give me a holler."

Wendy chuckled.

"Sure, Peter. Sure."

Peter took his hat off his head and bowed to Wendy. Wendy bowed back lady-like. Peter was squeezing his hat because he was having a hard time letting Wendy go.

"Goodbye, Wendy."

"Goodbye, Peter."

And with that, her soft goodbye and the satisfaction that they had the same feelings for each other, Peter and Tinkerbell, who was a little starstruck witnessing that moment, took off.

As Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's silhouettes disappear, Wendy cried out,

"I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan!"

And so, she did. After a while, Wendy Darling left the window sill, keeping it open in case he might come back early and went off to bed. She curled up in her sheets and closed her eyes.

_The second star to the right shines in the night for you …_


	2. Without Peter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Peter Pan series belong to its respectful owner(s). If I did own it, Peter and Wendy would have been happily together in Neverland and Jane and Maggie would be taking dirt naps.**

_Two years later …_

"Wendy dear, time for school!" Her mother, who had reverted to normal since the day they returned.

"Coming, mother!" Wendy ran down the stairs in her school uniform, rushing.

As she came down the stairs, her brothers, John and Michael, who were eating hot cakes smothered with butter and maple syrup, waved goodbye to her. They were older now. Not by much, but the increased maturity did show.

John was more interested in politics and usually job shadowed his father, George Darling. He was getting taller and lankier. Michael on the other hand, no longer wore pajamas with feet and carried his teddy bear less and less often. Yes, the Darling siblings were definitely on the road to adulthood. But Wendy was still staying a child. Yes, she was growing taller and curvier and her mind was maturing also, but her spirit remained in child form. She was a child at heart.

With all this growing up, there was one childish thing that still remained in their hearts and dreams. Peter Pan. The young ginger had drilled his way into the Darling siblings' hearts and would remain there for all time. For John, there was another from Neverland in his heart. His dear, Tiger Lily, who had fallen in love with him and was surely missing him too.

The Darlings were a respectable family. Not really wealthy, but wealthy enough to surpass high middle class. And tomorrow would be a special day today. It would be dear Wendy Darling's thirteenth birthday. That also meant that she could get an arranged marriage.

The nearly thirteen Wendy waved and smiled back to her brothers and left out the door in a hurry.


	3. Hookless Captain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Peter Pan series belong to its respectful owner(s). If I did own it, Peter and Wendy would have been happily together in Neverland and Jane and Maggie would be taking dirt naps.**

Meanwhile, in Neverland, groups of pirates were going into the sea to retrieve something that had been lost to them, thanks to Peter Pan. Not to mention those other nuisances he had with him. Especially the one that was closest to him. Wendy. Wendy Angela Moira Darling. Ever since their defeat, they despised the name. She was right next to her _beloved_ Peter Pan on the pirates' hit list.

Swimming all the way to the bottom, they had found the Jolly Roger. After Peter Pan's use of it for bringing all the Darling children back home, he'd lodged it into the sea, splitting it into halves. They'd have to be careful though. It was Hook's ship, so his scent would be everywhere, even after two years. They knew exactly who'd be attracted to his scent. They didn't want to discover the ticking crocodile inside of their ship and bring it up just to be eaten by it.

They swam inside the battered old ship and immediately found that the crocodile they so much feared was sitting right in the midst of it. How in Neverland could they retrieve their fallen ship without waking the deadly sea creature? It was surely a mystery to them. A mystery they'd have to solve if they want their ship back and if they wanted to come back alive.

The pirates immediately swam up to the shore after their shocking discovery and informed Smee. Then Smee went a little out of his way to … tell someone else.

Smee made his way avoiding creatures that could either kill him or eat his head whole. Or both. Through the forest Smee went until he reached his destination.

His captain was a rugged man. With jet black messily tangled long hair with a mustache and beard combo that was the same color and tangled too, he wore a velvet coat which used to be elegant and seemed to be brand new, but now was ripped and torn. His eyes were beady and contaminated with malice and pure hatred. His hand was gone and not a thing had adorned it since two years ago.

"Come forth, Smee!" His booming loud husky voice demanded.

Of course, this frightened Smee, for his captain was the crook of all of Neverland.

"Umm … Cap'in? There seems to be a lil' problem with the ship."

The captain tapped his finger, impatient. He was completely done playing around. He yelled again.

"So? Speak!"

He frightened Smee more.

"Uh … er … the ticking crocodile is … in the middle of it, so we can't lift the ship up without waking it. And the thing is … no one wants to be eaten."

This just ticked the captain even more off. He screamed with rage.

"Of course no one wants to get eaten, but we can't afford the luxury of not getting our ship back, now CAN WE, Smee?"

Pretty soon, Smee was in his own personal little corner, completely defeated. When Smee said nothing, the captain yelled again.

"Don't just sit there, you lazy coward! GO, before you enrage me even more and I'll have to end you!"

Timid little Smee brought himself to stand straight. He had to obey the captain. The ticking crocodile was nothing compared to the anger of his captain.

"Yes, Cap'in!"

Smee ran awkwardly back to where the other pirates were.


	4. the Crocodile Awakens

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Peter Pan series belong to its respectful owner(s). If I did own it, Peter and Wendy would have been happily together in Neverland and Jane and Maggie would be taking dirt naps.**

The pirates swam silently, coming up for air only when they needed to because no one wanted to get on the captain's bad side, ticking crocodile or not.

They had the idea of lifting the crocodile gently so that they could keep it sleeping while others pulled up the ship. It took almost fifteen men to fully lift the crocodile while it took many more to pull up the ship.

The entire process took nearly three hours, but the ship was up. In ruins, but it was finally floating above the sea level. At the end, it was joyous and they could finally relinquish the crocodile.

However, the crocodile was so big and heavy in mass that most of the men slipped up. Shock registered through them. Then fear. They tried to let it sink gently to the sea floor, but no man had the strength or energy.

The crocodile landed with a big _thud!_ The sound sounded like an anchor reaching the sea floor. The remaining pirates swam up to the surface for air and also because that no one wanted to be around when that crocodile woke up.

"Take the ship to safety!" Smee ordered them. They started to take the halves of the ship apart in different directions to rendezvous later.

After the two Jolly Roger pieces were about a good forty feet apart, the water around them started to shake. The crocodile was violently stirring. A large noise such as a growl began to become audible. Smee stumbled backwards, knowing exactly what was happening. Then … nothing.

Smee sighed in relief along with the other pirates. They thought that the crocodile was going to sleep again, but they obviously have never been there when the crocodile woke up.

There was ticking. Their relief settled in complete and utter fear. The pirates started to move again, with more effort. Even though the captain was more frightful than the crocodile, the crocodile was still pretty frightening itself. It was a good ten seconds before the attack.

The crocodile sprang up from the water, going straight for Smee. Well … it seemed like it was going straight for Smee, but the crocodile smelled something … more delectable than Smee.

He passed Smee and went straight into the forest. Smee knew that wasn't good. He stood up and ran after the crocodile, who was running straight into someone else.

"Wait! Stop!"

But of course, crocodiles were terrible listeners. Yes, they could hear, but most of the time, they just refused to listen. Plus, the she-crocodile was a bit more than a little excited to have a fateful reunion with her old friend Captain Hook.

But when she got to where her hooked friend and fiend was, it wasn't Captain Hook that awaited her.


	5. Different

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Peter Pan series belong to its respectful owner(s). If I did own it, Peter and Wendy would have been happily together in Neverland and Jane and Maggie would be taking dirt naps.

At least, not the Hook that she remembered. The Hook that stood before her now was a changed man. And he hadn't changed for the better either.

The Hook that stood before her was the definition of pure evil. Resentment and malice were surrounding him like a deathly aura. His clothes that were once clean and neat were in tatters. His trademark hat was nowhere to be found. His hair had grown all too long and patches of it were missing, thanks to the crocodile's digestive system. He had third degree burns everywhere, also due to her digestive system. But the change that the she-crocodile noticed the most was his left hand. Indeed, his hand was still gone, but he hadn't a hook on it anymore and it was even worse. All and all, ol' Captain Hook was a sorry sight ever since he had escaped the crocodile's stomach.

The crocodile grimaced. What had happened to her poor little pirate friend?

While she was thinking, Hook picked up a sword and smashed her nose with the flat side of his blade. Her nose bled and her concern for her dear friend instantly turned into anger. How dare he do that with her guard down? Suddenly, the crocodile didn't care anymore what had happened to him. Now she only cared about returning him to her stomach.

She snapped and jumped towards him, her mouth opened as much as it could, as if it was ready to swallow an entire body. Hook's body, to be exact.

However, Captain Hook dodged her attack and very nearly sliced her face off if the crocodile hadn't seen it coming. She was a bit vulnerable since she had just woken. The crocodile retreated into the confines of the forest into the swamp that was known as her home.

Smee cheered for his captain, but shut his mouth when Hook looked at him. And Smee knew that the captain was done with games.

"Smee, is the ship ready?"

"Uh … Almost, sir."

"WELL, FIX IT FASTER!" This startled Smee and caused him to jump.

"Well, uh, yes, C-Captain Hook!" Smee knew not to question his captain.

"Smee, do you like fish?" This confused Smee, but he answered right away, stuttering.

"Well, uh … yes Captain." Smee didn't really like fish unless he had to eat it for his survival, but best not to enrage his captain.

"Well. Once the ship has been fully repaired, we're going to go fishing …"


	6. No Way Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Peter Pan series belong to its respectful owner(s). If I did own it, Peter and Wendy would have been happily together in Neverland and Jane and Maggie would be taking dirt naps.**

It was nine o'clock pm in London, England. The Darlings were all gathered around. Wendy was at the center. She was crying.

"But why Mother? I just don't understand."

Mrs. Darling tried to comfort her, but it did no good at all.

"Wendy … uh … dear. You should be considered lucky. Not all people get to marry a Worthington."

The Worthingtons were a very prestigious family, at the top of the food chain for wealthy people. They had it all. The looks, the money, … everything basically. And truth to be told, Mrs. Darling was quite jealous of her daughter, even when she was quite satisfied with Mr. Darling. When she was young, there was only one Worthington bachelor and he married Mrs. Darling's school rival. The oh-so snooty Annemarie Fairchild.

"Besides, Wendy, your soon-to-be fiancée is very handsome and rich."

Wendy turned her back to her mother.

"I don't care if he literally has a heart of gold or if he's the new reborn Adonis! I want to marry who I want and not what someone else tells me!"

Mr. and Mrs. Darling facepalmed. If Mrs. Darling couldn't convince her otherwise, then Mr. Darling would have to put in his two cents. Mrs. Darling tried again, with no success. Now, Mr. Darling would have to intervene.

"Look now, Wendy. This is a once-in-a-lifetime offer. If you don't marry him, we'll … well we'll … DISOWN YOU!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the word. John and Michael would be devastated. No more story times. No more sister. No more Wendy. And no more Wendy would mean no more Peter Pan! After all, Peter had let them come because of Wendy in the first place. They stood up to give their parents their two cents.

"Father, you can't be serious!" John burst out. Michael was holding on to Wendy and was stuck to her.

"Now now, John. Michael. We have to do what we have to do."

If they couldn't be convinced, they'd have to give them their final blow.

"Well, Father. If you disown Wendy, uh … you can disown me too!" Both their parents gasped. Michael stood up straight, held by his brother's momentum.

"And me!" Their parents gasped again.

Their parents had expected Wendy to be concerned when their father threatened to disown her, but she wasn't.

"Besides, you don't own me. You own none of us!" With that last remark, Wendy barged out the front door, running away from the house. John and Michael stopped her with a question.

"But Wendy! What about Peter Pan?"

Not knowing about their adventures in Neverland, Mr. and Mrs. Darling were confused.

"Now, who is this, uh … 'Peter Pan?'" Mr. Darling asked. Mrs. Darling gasped, finally getting it.

"Wendy. Is this 'Peter Pan' boy the one you like?"

Wendy was kind of speechless. She had forgotten all about Peter Pan in the heat of the moment. Plus, she didn't know what to say when Mrs. Darling asked if she liked Peter Pan, so Mr. Darling spoke.

"Well, you can forget this 'Peter Pan' boy, because you're going to be married to Brandon Leroy Worthington!"

"No, I won't! You can disown me all you want, but I won't marry someone that I don't want to marry!" Mr. Darling then just got angrier and angrier.

"Yes. You. Will!" Mrs. Darling tried to ameliorate the situation by calming her red-faced husband down.

"Now, Wendy. You haven't even met the lad. Maybe once you two meet, you'll like him more. Please Wendy. I'm trying to be the bigger person here and compromise, but I can't do that if you can't agree to it." Wendy softened a bit and Mr. Darling's face returned to its normal color.

"Alright, Mother. I'll stay." With this, the other Darlings cheered.

"But, I won't marry him. I'm still … uh … waiting for Peter." Mr. Darling opened his mouth wide to scream something out, but Mrs. Darling covered his mouth.

"Okay, Wendy, but if this waiting thing doesn't work with you and this 'Peter Pan' boy, just try to reconsider." She kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Fine, Mother." The Darling family went back inside the house.


	7. Invasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Peter Pan series belong to its respectful owner(s). If I did own it, Peter and Wendy would have been happily together in Neverland and Jane and Maggie would be taking dirt naps.**

It took a lot of time and in London, it was already eleven o'clock pm, but the Jolly Roger was done with its repairs and the fairies needed for the grand plan were captured. Hook was pretty satisfied with the results. Not only that, he had a new and improved hook. One that could extend to twice his size. Surely he could capture Peter Pan now and rid Neverland of him once and for all! Polishing his new hook, he laughed evilly with contentment. It was this time that Smee burst into his office, telling him the progress report.

"Cap'in, everything's all set!" Hook turned to Smee, wielding his polished hook.

"Perfect!"

He and Smee walked out to see that the ship had been cleaned and fixed, that the fairies were in place, and that people were in place to make sure the fairies would do what they were supposed to do.

"Launch the Jolly Roger!"

The ship rose into the air with the power of fairies. Smee was at the wheel and the Captain was returning to his room.

The ship was now flying out of Neverland and into the solar system. Granted, they lost a few men in the process because they hadn't paid attention and flew back to Neverland, but they were easily replaced.

Now was the moment Hook was waiting for. The ship blasted into Earth's atmosphere and went through it. It sailed into London and placed itself between the buildings on the streets. There was a lot of damage done to buildings and streets, but it wasn't theirs to fix. They kept going on. Hook burst out of his room to guide them.

"There!" Hook pointed to a house he recognized as Wendy's.

The ship screeched to a slow stop. The pirates linked the house to the ship with a wooden board and walked across it into the Darlings nursery. They wouldn't do anything however, until Hook made his way into the nursery. They checked the beds silently. Since three hostages were better than one, Hook commanded them to take all three of the children.

Once a grimy, disgusting pirate hand touched her, Wendy stirred and opened her eyes to a horrifying site. She screamed so loud it woke her parents and brothers. Her brothers screamed as well and tried to fight off the pirates.

Mr. and Mrs. Darling ran to the nursery to see what all the ruckus was. It would have been nice to report that they got there on time to save the children, but then there wouldn't have been a story.

The entire nursery was a mess. Nothing was in its place especially the children. They couldn't believe it happened to them again. The three Darlings, Wendy, John, and Michael, were reported missing.


	8. Captive Hearts

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Peter Pan series belong to its respectful owner(s). If I did own it, Peter and Wendy would have been happily together in Neverland and Jane and Maggie would be taking dirt naps.****

Behold! The eighth chapter is finally up. Sorry for the long wait. You have my school to blame.

"Oh … He's a jolly good fellow! Oh, he's a jolly good fellow! Oh, he's a jolly good fellow … that Peter Pan can't deny!"

Laughter filled the Jolly Roger. They were having a celebration. Every pirate on the Jolly Roger knew that their captain would be able to finally put an end to Peter Pan once and for all now that Peter Pan's _precious_ Wendy had been captured.

Hook chuckled evilly and took his place on the edge of the Jolly Roger, in front of all his loyal pirates. He was going to show off … big time.

"Now, now, now. Thank you. Thank you! Now. The time has come, my fellow pirates, for Peter Pan …" He paused for effect. "… to die." Of course, the crowd of pirates cheered with glee. They all had been anticipating it. The death of Peter Pan.

"But, but … But. I wouldn't be able to do it with your help." Of course, he didn't really mean it. Just to make his pirates even more loyal to him. "And of course, without the help of the lovely …" Smee carried out the three bags that held their captives. He gave one of them to Captain Hook. That bag had a big black star painted on it. That let them know which one held the most important captive.

Hook got in position to untie the bag and reveal the girl inside. He paused once more for effect and untied it. "… Wendy!" He showed them Wendy, whose hands and mouth were tied with white banners.

The crowd cheered while Smee and the captain untied the other two bags, revealing John and Michael. Their mouths were tied with similar white banners, but their hands were tied with rope. Hook had only tied Wendy's hands with the white cloth because he was trying to be a gentleman while he could, but there was no way he was going to let Wendy go. She was the most essential ingredient in Peter Pan's downfall.

"And some additional help, thanks to her brothers. Give it up for John and Michael!" The crowd cheered again. These were truly good times in the Jolly Roger. Times they haven't seen since Hook was swallowed by the ticking crocodile, which was a long while back. Little did they know, they were pretty much being spied on by pretty much everyone else on Neverland.


	9. They Spy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the fanfiction. If I did own it, Peter Pan and Wendy would be living happily ever after in Neverland along with John and Tigerlily … and Jane and Maggie/Moira/whatever Wendy's granddaughter's name is would be taking permanent dirt naps.**

**Author's Note: So, so sorry about the wait! I have school and I'm starting my writing career, plus my laptop keyboard is totally screwed up and I have to type this at school on my own time.**

"What do you think they're doing on there, fellows?"

A curious voice, hiding in the wild grasses of the Neverland forests. A figure lying in the shadows proceeded to spy on the pirates, hogging the telescope for itself. Many childish and irritated voices said sharply all at once,

"HOW WOULD WE KNOW?"

The figure was taken aback by the loud voices of its companions.

"SHH! Shut your mouths! They'll hear us!" It then handed the telescope over to another. A more … smaller and child-like boyish figure.

"Oooh … a pirate party … Let's go crash it—" His mouth was covered by many small and dirty hands topped off by the biggest hand. A hand of a twelve year old.

"Shut it, Slightly!" The big brother figure whispered. The hands stopped covering the boy that held the telescope's mouth. Slightly coughed and wiped his mouth with his own equally filthy hand. He spit several times before handing the telescope to someone else and commenting.

"NEVER do that, again. Bleck!"

The rest of them rolled their eyes and continued to spy on the Jolly Roger, who had begun to have some uninvited mermaid guests come up to their ship to hear what the news was.

Not only the Lost Boys and mermaids, but the Redskin Indians had also come to spy on the Jolly Roger. They'd taken shelter on a cliff near the Jolly Roger where they try to could see and hear what was going on, but with no success so far, luckily for the pirates.

Last and littlest, some of the fairies had come to spy on the Jolly Roger. They released the fairies held captive and learned of the pirates' plan. Soon, they all went back to inform Tinkerbell, who was temporarily staying at the base, so she could tell Peter Pan.


	10. Drum Roll Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. It belongs to its respectable owner(s). If I did own it, Peter and Wendy would be together and her daughter and granddaughter would have ceased to exist.**

"Awaken the octopus!" Smee dumped a bucket of decaying fish into the sea, right below its lair. The creature stirred and finally came out of its lair. It quickly ate the fish that Smee threw in the water and craved for more. This caused a crooked smile to appear on Hook's face. If everything played out well, Hook's goals would be realized. He couldn't wait.

"Set the bait!" The bag with the huge black star on it was hung over the octopus who craved for more. Wendy pushed down the square flap that was cut on the bags. It was just for air. The Captain wouldn't want them to die _before_ they were supposed to. She gulped when she saw what was awaiting her. Wendy tried to scoot as far away from the front of the bag as possible, but it wasn't far. She shivered in fear. She already knew where she was. After all, where on Earth would you find a giant man-eating octopus and an evil pirate captain who had a hook for a hand and a pirate crew? Nowhere that's where. _Peter, Peter! Where are you? Please … get here soon …_ But seeing Peter also made her a little uneasy. She hadn't seen him in what? Two years? But no matter what, she just wanted him to come.

"Just watch Smee. That wretched boy will be nothing but a head on my office wall."

"That wretched boy" smirked and went around, secretly pushing and pulling pirates around the oblivious Hook into the water. However, Smee noticed even though he never saw anything.

"Uh … Cap'in?" Before Hook could reply, "that wretched boy" took his hat and wore it. He spun his dagger in the air before using it to rip the top sail. He jumped through it and smiled goofly like he just made his big entrance. Hook growled and shook his hook like a middle aged man.

"Why that wretched … PETER PAN!"


End file.
